Steal My Heart
by EvergreenSunlitDarkness
Summary: She was a thief and he was part of the bank security, and somehow through everything she managed to steal his heart. Please give this fanfic a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is one of my first fanfics, I have an old account but I changed emails and got a new one, I only have I fanfic on there though. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments characters but the story line is mine.

Sorry about earlier with it being in code hopefully that has been fixed.

Jace POV.

"Dude, do you know how late you are, I've been falling asleep on my feet. You were supposed to get here an hour ago." Jon complains.

"I've said sorry a million times, just suck it up and get lost," I retort. Eventually giving in, Jon grabs his bag and slumps out of the room not before poking his young out and giving me the finger, classic Jon I think rolling my eyes.

Adjusting my tie which I still think is a pointless item of clothing to wear seeing as I'm a bank guard, what are we gonna do strangle someone with a tie,we have guns? But then again it's not like people ever even try to steal anything at least not in my four years of working here.

Stretched out on one of the chair located in the control room my eyes barley open and peering at the many screens each one dark, fuzzy and well... empty, like always; I sigh, i really wish I had a better job, one that actually involved doing something active but I need the money for my widowed mum and don't have a university degree which is probably because I dropped out of school. I never really had a thing for academics, people would say I was gifted and I always topped my class but there was something about no being able to get up and run or fight or anything that got on my nerves.

A cough sounds from behind me and I spin around checking the clock, 4:24; shit I must of fallen asleep. Standing in the doorway is a women her body covered in black; leather jacket, tight pants that did wonders for the imagination and thigh high black heeled hand grasping a big black bag, but I barley notice that, all I'm noticing is her blood red hair, her startling green eyes and her lips; soft, plump and smirking at me. I quickly shake my head clearing my thoughts at then look back at her. "You know I really should of come here earlier, I had no idea it would be so easy the should really find new security guards the ones they have either sleep on the job or don't know how to use a gun." She states spinning the black bag in front of her like a whip before taking off down the hall, it's only then I realize what just happened. Leaping out of my chair I sprint down the hall following the light sound of footsteps, "Dammit, I'm going to lose my job," I shout but there's no reply, not that I was expecting one. How in all of heaven and hell does she run that fast in heels?" The cool breeze hits me as I come to a stop at the doors of the bank, flung open, the girl lost to the city; taken by the wind.

The alarms ring through the busy New York streets not long after, I still stand at the door staring into the bustling and oblivious city streets.

I now stand with the other non passed out guards watching as police officers and detectives asses the damage and look for anything that could help them find the culprit. 78 million dollars stolen and 67 million dollars worth of gold. And paramedics rush around tending to the wounded guards. They still haven't noticed me or any of the other staff, but I know someone has, Valentine Morgenstern my boss storms toward me drawing the head of officers and detectives alike, he has a way of doing that becoming the only thing in the room. "Mr Herondale! Why has this happened, we haven't had a robbery in the past 9 years and now more than half gone, GONE! You were in the control room right, you were responsible, I don't hire people to slack on the job, I don't pay people to let other people take my money, that's why after tonight I don't ever want to see your face again!" He screams

"Sir, I-"

"OUT!"

"Excuse me, Mr Morgenstern?" a young police officer asks

"What," Mr Morgenstern shoots back turning his deadly glare to the young man.

"I need to ask this boy a few questions," he says

"Fine, I don't even want to see here," Mr Morgenstern scoffs walking over to his next victim. The officer offers me a smile but instead of returning it I glare at the wall and say, "I'm not a boy, I'm 25 years old," leading the way outside to a waiting police car, other guards getting in the other police cars most likely going to get questioned themselves.

We arrive at the police station half an hour later and the officer shows me inside to a small interrogation room smiling at the receptionist as he passes. "I'm Simon," the officer tells me

"Jace,"

"The reason we brought you here is because we to ask you about what happened, and because of the possibility that you were responsible for the robbery or helping with it."

I don't reply.

"Did you see the culprit?" Simon asks

I nod, "what did they look like? We're there more than one? What were they wearing? Did you see how tall they were?

"It was a girl she looked quite young, hair as red as fire and emerald eyes, I don't know if was only her or not but she was the only one I saw, she was wearing black and looked around 5'2," I reply. Simon nods scribbling away in a small black notebook. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Yeah,"

"What did she say?"

"She said and I quote,You know I really should of come here earlier, I had no idea it would be so easy the should really find new security guards the ones they have either sleep on the job or don't know how to use a gun."

"Now is your chance to own up that you did it without a fight." Simon says

"I wasn't involved in the robbery sir,"

"We can't be sure, on your records is shows that you dropped out of school at the end of year 10 with multiple friends and are now looking after your widowed mother who you would not need to look after if your father was alive because he had lots of money that disappeared when he died, it is a risk that you were involved to help your family,"

"How dare you involve my family in this, I WAS NOT INVOLVED!" I yell glaring at him

"Well that's will be all for today, thank you for your cooperation, I just need to take your mobile number so that if we make any progress we can contact you." I nod and without taking my eyes off his write my number on a scrap of paper on the side of the desk sliding it across to him, then I get up and leave the room and retracing my steps back to the front door, the receptionist give me what she must think is a seductive smirk and I wink back, but I can't get the image of fire and emeralds out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys, I'm really sorry that I took so long to update I will try and update quicker same with my other fanfic for those of you that are reading it. I kept promising to myself that I would do it but I never actually got around to it. Anyway on with the story. Please Reciew it really means a lot and they make me smile thanks to those of you who did review!**

 **disclaimer: you guys know the drill.**

Jace POV

"Are you serious?" Jon asks

"Dead serious," I reply

"Yeah, I mean my dad can be a bit of a man-bitch sometimes, I just didn't think he'd go so far."

"Well he did and so now I don't have a job and there's some random girl roaming the streets with billions of dollars while I have almost nothing." I sigh

"You got it easy, while my dad looks for a new candidate for your job I have to work your shift and I don't get paid any extra cash. Apparently it's part of his new 'savings' program," Jon says using his hands to form air quotation marks at the word savings; I snort. "Yeah right more like spending it on a new car and keeping you out of trouble, I must of underestimated this man he seems to know how to keep you out of trouble and get some extra benefits," I say

"Whose side are you on now; mine of my asshole father," Jon says feigning hurt

"Yours my dear friend," I salute him

"It's all because of my mum and sister, when they left us he tore himself apart and now I'm here to pick up all the pieces, while trying to avoid being hit in the face," he says. We lapse into silence and I decide I should probably go, so I farewell Jon and get up to go home.

"Jace is that you?" My mum calls from inside the house.

"Yeah mum it's me sorry I didn't come home last night, we had quite a bit of drama at the bank," I shout back

"What do you mean son?" She asks

"Well... There was a robbery and I lost my job, I'm sorry I know that I'm completely unreliable but I promise I'll find another job."

"Don't worry Jace this is the kinda of jumpstart I've been waiting for," she says as I walk into her bedroom to see her in her permanent position on her bed. I raise my eyebrow at her, "I mean that I've been moping around since your dad died, I think it's time I got a job too and this is just the kind of push i need, in fact I'll start looking for I job today. Just let me shower **and** clean this dump."

I smile, my mum was finally coming back.

From my seat in front of the computer I reached over to my phone which was ringing for the second time. The number was unknown, but I was sick of the ringing so I answered the call.

"Hello, Jace Herondale speaking," I say

"Hello Jace, this is Officer Simon Lewis I have called to arrange a date for a more thorough interrogation." I sigh

"Fine, what time suits you best?" I ask

"How about tomorrow at 10am?"

"Sounds good," I say hanging up.

"Who was that dear?" My mum asks walking into the room

"Oh just a friend" I lie not wanting to reveal the that her son is a suspect for the robbery of a bank.

"Ok then."

"Mum I'm just going to pop out, I'll see you later,"

"Bye dear."

After grabbing my keys and getting in my car and speed of toward the outskirts of the city with no destination in mind except to get out of the stupid city with its stupid buildings and stupid people. Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a little but who wouldn't if they just got fired from their job because some midget decided they felt like robbing a bank no one has dared tried to rob in 9 years, but I guess it's just my luck; karma you could say.

It's almost 7pm when I finally get out of the car, I'm at a lake I used to come here when I was younger with my family but I haven't been here since. I'd forgotten just how beautiful it was, enclosed in circle of trees and shrub. Laying down on the grass and looking up at the sky I finally allow myself to let go, the weight of my entire life finally pushing me down.

It's completely dark when I get up the stars lighting up the sky I immediately find all the major constellations a habit I've grown used to. I stand up brushing the dirt off my legs and make my way back over to my car when I hear a scream, instincts taking over I raced toward the sound only to see a few people dressed in black head to toe chasing each other around and laughing. **Obviously** sensing my presence they turn around. The first thing I notice is a pair of bright green eyes then the red tendrils of hair peaking out from under her hoodie. Then I notice that they're all holding some sort of weapon. The red head girl a dagger, the other girl a whip and the last one a guy holding a bow with a quiver of arrows on his shoulder. The red head is the first to speak, " so we meet again, how's work going oh wait you were fired weren't you. Sorry 'bout that," the other girl was the second to speak ," how do you know him?" she asks the question directed and the red head.

"He's the guard who was asleep, you know the one who chased me down the halls." The red girl replied. I looked toward the boy who now had his bow carefully aimed at me an arrow pointing right at me.

" okay I'm going to leave just because I'm getting really freaked out by the fact that your all holding weapons, and yes I was fired from my job thank you but I'm guessing you really don't care, soooo... I'm just going to go now." I state carefully walking back in the direction of my car,they don't stay anything they just watch me leave before disappearing into the shadows.

The next day rolled around pretty quickly and I found myself waiting outside my house for Jon to arrive and take me to the police station seeing as my car was being used by my mum so she could get out to the mall and get some shopping done. Eventually Jon arrived skidding to a halt next to the curb. "Dude, your late." I tell him

"How does it feel, thought I give you a taste of your own medicine," he jokes I just flip him off and get into the car. Jon's car is nice, I almost never drive with him because I have my own car, and yeah sure do I love my car but his car is really nice, bright red sports car which is his one for this month, in short his dad is rich, an asshole never the less but a rich asshole.

We drive in silence and I take the time to look around the car, that's when his phone starts ringing I pick it up and look at him questioningly to see if I should answer it, he nods so I swipe across the screen and put the phone on speaker. "Jonathan, where are you your supposed to be at the bank helping Ryan." Valentines voice booms through the car.

"Sorry father I'm stuck in really bad traffic I'll be there soon" Jon lies as I hang up the phone, i know why he lied it was because of the fact that if his dad knew he was driving me around everywhere his dad would disown him what really stumps me though is his home screen picture, I never really took any notice of it before but now it's hard to miss, it's a picture of Jon with his hands arm around a younger girl, not just any girl though this girl had bright red hair and green eyes.

 **Review, Follow and Favourite!**


End file.
